3 Years
by PokeDP
Summary: It has been 3 Years since his lost, what will he do now? Intro of life inside, and Character identity will be revealed later on. May contain later M rated sorts. Read & Give ideas to continue the story please.
1. Chapter 1

**3 Years**

**Chapter 1**

A/N: I do not own pokemon, but I do own the games that I bought. This story is my first, but it will also go along with any ideas that I can incorporate into the story. And this is just introduction to story line.

3 years since he lost everything.

3 years and he gained something.

Our fellow has lost his home, parents, and especially …

His sister.

She was the one that helped him in his life.

She was the one who saved him from trouble.

And was also…

His fiancé.

/FlashBack\

One midnight, they were by the lake that resides within the town.

It was peaceful, Butterfrees fluttering by, some Tailows and Swellows flying by.

And some townsfolk still roaming the city. But was still quiet night.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, and even more beautiful with you here."

blush

"And our wedding will be here soon, in about 2weeks."

"I wish it was here now."

"Me too."

All of a sudden a thunder came crashing out of a nearby store.

An Electivire and a trainer came running out with what looks like a bag of groceries and money. They came at high speed with the store manager yelling "HELP! SOME THEIF HAS ROBBED MY STORE."

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH US, return Electivire, FOR I AM THE DARK THUNDER."

He had spotted him and his sister by the lake, and was thinking of snagging them, but with them also being witnesses he had to do something. So right when he was within arms reach of one of them, he had grabbed one of them.

And for fate to be cruel, it was his sister. Our fellow had immediately ran after him.

Trying to break free of the thief's grip, it was worthless.

Right when he was about 2 feet from his tail, he used Mach Punch.

BAM it was a success.

The thief had tripped and was enraged.

He pulled out of a pokeball and threw it.

"Come out Gengar, Shadow Ball."

At the instant of coming out, the Gengar launched a merciless Shadow Ball.

Our fellow was knocked back straight into the side of a building.

The thief being angered at our hero, he had pulled out a knife, and put it up to his sister's neck. At the instant our fellow recovered and saw this, he was shocked.

"If you don't want your girlfriend here to die, don't make a move."

Standing in utter horror as his sister could be killed.

Bam out from behind their parents had come to the rescue, but miscalculated in their rescue. In hitting the thief from behind, the knife had gone directly straight through her neck.

Shock and horror running through his mind, he stood frozen having no idea what to do.

When the thief had recovered, he had pulled out a gun and shot both his parents.

With that done, the thief took his flee, the town in panic, and our hero heart broken, shocked, and horrified with the fact that now both his parents and sister are….

Dead.

\End FlashBack /

And that was 3 yrs ago.

But with the 3yrs in between, our hero has made a partial recovery and has become stronger, both physically and mentally.

A/N: And that is the intro, leave review of what you think should continue, like how our hero becomes stronger what he does now, and as to the identity question, ill reveal in chapter 2. O and I was thinking up chapter 1 mostly on the spot but much of this was thought out, just changed a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 Years**

**Chapter 2**

A/N: Well because of my friend saying about grammar problem I shall make sure to watch for those this time. Please Read and Review and help give ideas to continue this story. And our hero's identity shall be revealed this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own the games I bought and the rights of this story.

Stepping out of the building into the afternoon sun, our hero has been given a job to finish by today.

"Hey Blight, wait up!" a pikachu was quickly running trying to catch up.

"Fine, besides I can't start without my partner." Said Blight, a Raichu.

"Phew finally caught up. That place really needs to get an elevator."

"Anyways Blitz, did you bring the bag?"

"Yup right here. O and right after you left, they also wanted me to give you this letter and don't open it until after the mission. And one more thing, do you really have to call me Blitz?"

"Yeah, since we are partners, our names are pretty good pair," said with a smile.

"Ok," said pikachu with a sigh.

And so they began a quick pace heading from the Mission HQ towards their destination. After about 45 mins of their journey, they came across someone unconscious in the middle of the path. It was an Elekid. They hurried over to see if the Elekid was fine.

"Hey, you ok?" said Blitz.

The Elekid had a lot of injuries, bruises, scratches, and cuts all over. It also seems like this Elekid had been running away from something or someone. Blitz and Blight had also realized the Elekid was a girl. They knew they had to help her but they couldn't just abandon their duty. It seems that she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. They quickly lifted her up and hurried towards the nearest Pokemon center.

"C'mon Blitz we got to hurry."

"I know."

But lady luck was not on their side this time. The nearest center was in the town they had to deliver the package to, and that was still about 1-1½ hrs away. Quickly hurrying as fast as they could, they had come across a town. But there was no pokemon center anywhere here. But there was a pokemon daycare here.

"There's a daycare, lets bring her over there quickly," Blight said.

The daycare owner was watering the plants that decorated the yard so nicely. When she saw Blight, Blitz, and the injured Elekid, she was startled.

"Oh my, what happened here, poor thing," She said picking up the Elekid and bringing her inside.

Blight and Blitz were relieved that she was safe and with that done, they could continue with the delivery. But Blight was a little concerned about the Elekid and last year in the summer, he had seen this same thing. Same kind of bruises, scratches and cuts on a female Roselia. He tried to push this aside, but being the type of pokemon who has had a not so good past, he couldn't let this alone. Blight went inside and pulled out from his pouch a card. He went to gestured meaning to give the card to the Elekid when she wakes up.

"O u want me to give this to her when she wakes up? Ok, I will." And with that done, Blight left.

"You are really concerned about any injured girl aren't you," said Blitz with a small smirk.

"sigh Lets just go."

"Alright," and with that they rushed to the town they had to make the delivery to.

About an hour since they left the Elekid girl at the daycare, they finally reached the town.

**l Blight, Blitz l**

"Finally were here," Blitz said almost collapsing.

"Let's see, we need to find the Wigglytuff Café," Blight said looking around the town.

It was late afternoon now, about 6:00pm. And they had finally found the café.

"Hello, we have a delivery for the Wigglytuff Café."

"YAY ITS HERE!!" yelled a running a Mudkip.

The Mudkip stopped right in front of Blitz. After about a few seconds of jumping from the Mudkip, a Wigglytuff and the Café Owner had come down from the upstairs floor.

"My my, isn't someone happy about the delivery to arrive, hehe," said the cafe owner.

"Mudkip settle down," said Wigglytuff walking over towards Blight.

The Mudkip had stopped jumping and Blitz had brought out the package from his bag.

He handed it over to Wigglytuff and they can relax for a bit now that they finished in time.

"Thank you very much," said Wigglytuff and then walking over to the stairs to bring the package upstairs.

The café owner came over and handed both Blitz and Blight the payment for the delivery, and some sandwiches.

"I've heard that some of the pokemon that go do delivery hardly get much to eat, so I hope you like it," and then she went back to tend to the café.

"Well Blight, think we can stay here since it's almost night?"

"Yeah, we'll stay here for the night."

"But one thing I'm curious about, why was that Elekid girl badly hurt?"

"We'll report it when we get back, but for now I guess we should rest, lets go ask if we can stay here for the night."

Blight walked over to the Wigglytuff and asked if they could stay.

"Sure since you delivered our package and there are hardly any places here that will let pokemon without trainers or without people with them to stay for the night."

"Thank you," Blight and Blitz said in unison.

**l Elekid Girl l**(When Blight and Blitz had reached town)

"What happened, I thought I passed out in the middle of that road."

"You did, but a Pikachu and Raichu brought you here."

"Who said that?" the girl was still a little dizzy.

"I'm over here," looking to the doorway she saw a Chansey

'A Pikachu and Raichu, why did they help me.'

"O they also left a card for you in case you want to meet with them," Chansey said handing a small business card to her.

"Thank you," she said with a little sadness in her voice.

"And if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

"My name is Claire."

"A lovely name, and now that you have healed you can go any time you wish."

"Thank you for helping me," said right about to leave.

"It's no problem, it was lucky though those two found you."

'Why did they save me, why?" she thought with almost anger and sadness.

And she left the daycare and headed towards town where Blight and Blitz were now. It has become dusk now and was getting dark. Elekid had many questions so she didn't care about the dark night, she just went on.

End of chapter 2 now, sorry if it no so good, this is my first story and I need ideas from your reviews people. Thank you for if you contribute an idea to continue this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Years**

**Chapter 3**

A/N: I have tried to put up 2 chapters in a row, but it still stands, help contribute ideas for to continue the story. Thank You.

Claire has finally reached the town, and a little tired. She walked into town, and it was about 8:00pm. She spotted the Wigglytuff Café, and they were still open. And on entering the café would bring about a big surprise.

"WAH!" came the screaming of two pokemon from the Café.

"What are you doing here?!?!" yelled Blight.

"Isn't it obvious?" said the calm voice of Claire.

"Great sigh well since you're here, I'm guessing you have a lot of questions, or else you would've went to the mission center or waited at the daycare."

"My first question, why did you save me?"

"Why? That's obvious, because you were injured and we can't just leave any injured friend aside," said Blight with a smile.

"Yeah or else we would be called bad people. And we would probably be demoted or get punished," Blitz said with a little fear.

"I have a question, what is your name if you don't mind, and I'm Blight and this is Blitz."

"I'm Claire."

"What happened to you, and why were you injured?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Ok, if you're sure."

"Hello, would you like anything to drink, and here's a menu," said Mudkip bringing a menu.

"Order whatever you would like, we'll pay for it later," said Blight again with his usual smile.

"Thank you, lets see," Claire said still with sadness in her voice.

After about an hour of eating and chatting, Blight, Blitz, and Claire were able to stay in the guest room that was upstairs.

"Wow they are really generous to let us stay here for the night," said a tired Blitz.

"Get enough rest, cause once we get back were going to be getting another job."

Claire had already fallen asleep, the lights were out, and Blight was going to open the letter that Blitz brought him. And the contents were surprising.

_Blight, I believe you have already found Claire. Bring her back to the HQ. She is one of many victims who were captured and tortured. The reason why I have written this is because we have gotten from an aerial report from one of the Tailow squads that spotted the girl. And your path for your delivery was along the way, so you could help her. When you get back you will also get your next assignment. And one more thing, it seems all the targets are girls. So be careful and watch if any potential victims._

_From: Xatu / Alakazam_

'So all this is because of someone capturing girls,' Blight folded the letter back up and put it away, and went to sleep for the next mission.

End of chapter 3

A/N: If anyone hasn't realized, this is basically sort of like a combination of Pokemon Rangers and Rescue Rangers, both people and pokemon squads. Anyways, any ideas for chapter 4 would be appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**3 Years**

**Chapter 4**

A/N: Well, it seems my asterisks got deleted in the upload for the previous chapters and here as well. All the actions stuff like (sigh), (Bam), just think the action is there, anyways here is chapter 4.

".." (Quotation for speech)

'..' (Apostrophes for thought)

"Blitz wake up, we got to get going."

"5 more mins."

"sigh always so hard to wake up in the morning." Blight got ready to do a little shock, but Mudkip had used water gun.

"AHHHHH, OK OK IM UP."

"Good one Mudkip," Blight said as he started to head down stairs.

The Café Owner and Wigglytuff had made some breakfast for the group before they left on their trip since it would take about two hours to get back. With Blitz finally down stairs everyone finished eating and Blitz had given the Café owner some money to pay for the tab.

"Thank you for everything," Claire said as the three walked out.

But before they were even close to exiting the town, one of the Pelipper Messengers had brought a letter from HQ.

"A message? I wonder why they are sending a message to us," Blitz said with some confusion.

Blight took the letter and opened it up, and began reading what it said:

_Blight, Blitz, we need you two to bring Claire quickly; it seems we have another victim found. We need information from her of what she knows to end this._

_Xatu / Alakazam_

"Uh oh, we need to hurry," Blitz said worried.

"Claire, please come with us, we need to hurry," Blight pleaded.

"No…"

"Why? We need your help."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you," Claire said almost bursting to tears.

"Then at least just come back with us."

"Ok, but I won't be of much help."

"Just please come back, we'll keep you safe."

Claire agreed to come back to HQ without resisting. But, the walk back wouldn't be as easy as they thought. After about half an hour of walking, things are about to become rough.

"Something doesn't seem right."

Out from the bushes behind them came a Shadow Ball attack. But they were able to dodge it quickly.

"WHO'S THERE?!?" yelled Blight.

"Seems like princess has some body guards," the voice sent chills to everyone.

Out from the bushes came 2 Houndooms and a Mightyena. Claire was shocked and couldn't move at all by fear.

"The masters want you back princess," the Mightyena said bearing his claws about to slash.

Bam Blitz hit the Mightyena with Volt Tackle.

"You're going to pay for that runt," Mightyena said recovering from the blow.

Before Blight or Blitz could do anything else, the Houndooms used Faint Attack and made contact. The two were knocked unconscious and unable to do anything.

"Seems like the runts are taken care of, now for you princess," Mightyena smirked, and then used Shadow Ball once more. Claire still being feared was hit and knocked unconscious as well.

"Time to bring princess back now."

The last thing Blight saw, was Claire being taken away.

**2 Hours later**

"_Hey…wake up…"_

"Ugh… what happened…?" Blight said still a little dazed.

"Finally, you're awake." Blitz said looming over Blight.

Blight finally came back to reality.

"Dam, they took Claire," Blight was a little angered.

"We have no lead to which way they went, only thing we can do is head back to HQ."

"You're right, let's get to HQ and report in, this is beginning to seem like things won't turn out well sigh."

Blight and Blitz hurried back to HQ to see if they found out anything else from the other victim. 1½ hours of running, they finally got to the HQ. And upon entering the building, there to greet them was Alakazam.

"It seems Claire was taken back by them correct?" Alakazam asked calmly.

"Yes, we are sorry we let her get taken…" But Blight was cut off.

"Don't worry, we already know, you can calm down and rest, we are setting up a team to go in and stop this after we have located the place. So I was wondering if you would be willing to help Blight."

"Me? I would be honored, but I rather right now to work on my own accord to save Claire and the rest of the captured girls."

"I will not allow that, you have only 2 options for now until we know of their hideout, either join the squads or go back to doing your given missions."

"Blight…"

"I'll join the squads sir, Blitz you go back to the missions."

"Ok… but isn't it…"

"No, I don't want you to get hurt in part of this; you are also still young, so join with another partner for missions."

"…fine, but don't expect me to come to your aid then," Blitz walked away with tears.

'Sorry Blitz, but I don't want you to get hurt in this."

"Alakazam sir, which squad will I be assigned to?"

"You made the right decision to tell him to stay, and join the 7th squad at the east wing combat room."

"Yes sir," Blight made his way to the East Wing Combat room to join the squad, and felt a little guilty at telling Blitz to stay. 'But it's for the best Blitz.'

**l East Wing Combat Room l**

Upon entering, Blight was given a "warm greeting".

"Bam hehe seems like another one is here guys," yelled the Ivysaur that tackled him.

"Ugh what the heck was that for," Blight trying to recover from the blow.

"The 7th Squad is a team of fighters, so don't think we'll be soft," the captain pokemon was a Scizor smirking.

The humans were all gathered working on plans, but had yelled to quit the fighting. Once all the pokemon were finally settled down, they all introduced each other now that the final recruit to be assigned to 7th Squad was there.

"Ok everyone, I am the Squad Leader Pokemon, Scizor, or code Steel."

"I am Hitmonlee, named Michael."

And everyone continued to call their names. It finally got to Blight.

"I am Raichu, named Blight."

"Hey you're the one who got that Elekid girl named Claire taken back by a Mightyena and 2 Houndooms," said Tory the Ivysaur.

"Shut up, I don't want to talk about that."

"Why is a wimp like that here with 7th Squad?" asked Jack, a Rampardos.

"Quiet Jack, each and every one of you that are here have your own special skills, and that is another reason why you were assigned here," yelled Steel.

"So, now that everyone has introduced themselves, lets get started with learning each of your abilities, everyone file up and get yourselves prepared," Steel commanded, and so everyone got ready for training.

A/N: End of Chapter 4, and so everyone help if you can add any ideas, if you want me to, I can list what the other squads are, there is total of 10 squads. But anyways review and add ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

**3 Years**

**Chapter 5**

A/N: Well this is going to be a long one; I'm going to branch between when 7th squad is about to train, when Blitz was told to go back to doing missions, and when Claire was taken back to the enemy's place. And so to get things out of the way, here are the 10 squads: (o and note, the leaders are because of stats from Show that these are the ones with highest stats, so I'm using who would be good leader.) O and since this is centered mostly on pokemon ill put just the pokemon leaders.

# Squad: Squad Name – Leader: Name (Type of pokemon) – Description

1st Squad: Shielders – Ben (Shuckle) - Defensive line

2nd Squad: Chansey Group – Tes (Chansey) - Chanseys are healers

3rd Squad: Recon Squad – Terry (Ninjask) - Daytime Recon squad

4th Squad: Night Field Recon – Roy (Crobat) - Nighttime Recon Squad

5th Squad: Rangers – Tim & May (Plusle & Minun) - Group for Rescue Missions

6th Squad: Psychic Combat – Z (Porygon-Z) – Psychic users

7th Squad: Advance Combat – Steel (Scizor) - Use skills and are on frontline.

8th Squad: Aerial Squad – Sky [Skyler (Swellow) - Flying Types

9th Squad: Underwater Squad – King (Kingler) - Water Types for underwater

10th Squad: Dark Assailants – Sarah (Umbreon) - Dark type pokemon for night assaults

Now, onto the story.

**Blight**

'I wonder if this was really the right think to do,' he thought.

"Ok, first up, Lily," Steel called for the first person up.

From the lined up group, a female Flareon with a orange color fur, instead of red, stepped forward.

"Good, try and hit the target with whatever you like, physical attack or your own flames," Steel pointed towards a bulls-eye target about 8ft behind him.

"This'll be cake," she said beginning to build up a flame in her mouth.

About 10 seconds she released the flame and it went streaming towards the target. It was a Flamethrower, and it was way stronger than any normal Flamethrower attack. It hit the target perfectly and burned it clean off, only the pole still there.

"Good, next up, Jack," Steel began putting up the next target.

Jack the Rampardos stepped forward and began to charge at the target. A few feet into his charge, his head began to glow, and when he made contact, he turned the target into wood chippings. He had used Zen Headbutt.

"Good, next Tyler."

A Metagross stepped up and readied his one of his front legs about to stomp on the target. But close attention, he turned the target into wood chippings. That was Meteor Mash, and it was powerful.

"Good, next…" and so Steel just kept calling off names, and one after another used their own abilities to destroy the target.

There was a Slaking named Nathan that had used a devastating Hammer Arm. An Absol named Anna that used Night Slash, and it was a clean cut through the target. One after another, each of them was powerful. And it was finally Blight's turn.

"Perfect Ethan, next… Blight," Steel hesitated a little.

"Ok…" Blight stepped forward, and Ethan, an Electivire that just went up and was walking back to his place, had sent a little shock to Blight when they crossed paths.

"Ouch… What was that for?"

"What'd I do?" Ethan said innocently.

"You shocked me that's what you did."

"Ok break it up you two, Ethan, Back to your position, Blight, demonstrate you abilities," Steel said almost irritated.

Blight did as he was told, he took position about 13ft from the target, and began building up electricity, he had used Charge, after a couple of seconds of building up electricity, he released it all flying straight at the target, it was a powerful Thunder. His attack had burnt the target off.

"Good, next, Julia," a female Blaziken stepped forward when Steel called her name.

Blight walked back to his position, right when Blight and Julia crossed paths, Julia patted Blight on the head. Blight was a little startled, but when he looked up at her, she had a smile on her face. Blight went back to his position, and Julia was about to show her skills.

'I wonder why she did that…o well; I can't keep these things stuck in my head.'

The final person to go up was a Sceptile named Ryan. He took his position to strike the target. He had used a basic attack, Bullet Seed. But, after the short barrage of bullets that pummeled the target, he had zipped through the target and sliced it in half, just like Anna, he had used what seemed like Leaf Blade. Everyone was dead silent, and Ryan had one of those 'don't tick me off' faces on.

"Amazing," was all that was said from steel, as he jot down something on a notepad.

Everyone was now lined back up, and ready for what Steel was going to announce. But, there was no announcement, only a "dismiss" to do what they want for now. Everyone was relieved to have a brake, but sad that they couldn't leave yet. Steel had brought the clip board where he jot down everything that he observed and handed it to one of the guys.

Everyone wondered as to what Steel wrote, but it didn't worry Blight much. He had sat on one of the couches by him self, silent. Anna and Julia were greeting one another and chatting a bit. But Julia was one of those girls that is concerned about others, and she was concerned about Blight. She turned to see Blight sort of depressed.

"It seems that Raichu Blight has the Glooms."

"What does it matter to you Julia," Anna said with no care at all.

"Hey, I know, let's go cheer him up Anna," Julia smiled.

"Fine, but I won't do much," Anna said getting up from the couch.

Julia got up as well and walked over to Blight with Anna behind her. Julia thought of jumping out and surprising him, but it didn't seem like a good time for that. So, all she did was snapped Blight out of his unconscious state.

"Hello there Mr. Gloomy."

"Wah!" Blight jumped at the surprise, "o Hi Julia, hi Anna."

Anna just walked on by and sat on the other side of Blight and faced away.

"Hmph," was all Anna said when she sat.

"Sorry, I guess its cause I made her come with me." Julia said apologetically.

"So why did you come here, to sit next to me," Blight said still gloomy.

"Because Mr. Gloomy, I don't like it much when someone is gloomy, hehe," Julia giggled.

"Then that means I'm somewhat like you," Blight said a little more cheery.

"O how so," she asked questioningly.

"I try my best to help some people when they are sad, but, I don't think I am that good at it."

"Don't worry; everyone has their own way of cheering others up. For Example, my way is to begin a conversation usually."

"Hey Blight," Anna finally broke her silence but still faced away, "You shouldn't keep dwelling on what happened to Claire, just move on and do what you can to help save her."

"Wow Anna, I never thought you would be the one to say something like that," Julia was awed.

"I try to keep my personality stuff to a mystery," Anna faced sticking her tongue out at Julia, and then turning back going back to her wandering gaze.

"You certainly are one of many mysteries Anna," Julia leaned back on the couch looking up at the ceiling.

Blight laughed a little at the conversation between Julia and Anna.

**Blitz**

'I guess Blight is worried about me being safe I guess,' Blitz thought walking to the Mission Room, and to also meet with his new partner for now.

"I guess I should just meet with my new partner for now and see how things go I guess," He said in a little whisper to himself.

Blitz just walked into the Mission Room and had a big surprise.

"Hehe seems like my old friend isn't having a good day," said a female Luxio.

"HUH?! Ashley? What are you doing here?" Blitz was shocked.

"I was assigned to be your new partner for awhile…Cookie," she smiled as she said it.

"Please don't call me Cookie (sigh)," Blitz became a little depressed.

"Fine, then what about I use your real name…" But before she said it, she was cut off by a Spinarak brining a message and 2 packages, about the size of a tissue box.

"Here, a letter briefing for about your current job, and the packages that need to be delivered to them," The Spinarak handed Blitz the stuff and walked back to his other duties.

"Well seems like we can get started with the job now, let's go Ashley," Blitz said almost relieved.

"Ok… but can I also ask you some questions while we are on the way?"

"Sure," but Blitz will regret ever agreeing.

The two went up to the 2nd floor to grab some supplies. The trip was going to take about a days walk. So they would need some food for the journey and other supplies. Once they were finally stocked, they both went down stairs. They only asked for about if these would be good or what else would we need. They didn't say much else after that.

Blitz was still a little depressed and Ashley knew it.

They were finally outside and ready to set out. But, Blitz was a little surprised when Ashley asked a question.

"Hey Blitz, I know that there is something bothering you, so what is it. I am your friend after all and I want to help you." Blitz wished she had never asked that, but he had no choice but to answer.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but on the way, we need to get started on our trip."

"Ok."

After about 10 mins of walking silence Ashley finally asked, "Now can you tell me?"

"Ok, you know that my previous partner was Blight."

"Yeah."

"Well, during our job to deliver a package to the Wigglytuff Café, we came across one of those captured and tortured girls, you know about that correct?"

"Yeah, and it kinda scares me, especially since I'm a girl," she said having a chill run up her spine.

"Well she was an Elekid named Claire, and when we were to bring her back, we were ambushed and she was taken back by those guys," Blitz paused, making Ashley tell him to continue.

"Well since me and Blight were the ones to bring her back and since I know Blight well, he is sad about having Claire taken back, so he feels like that he failed her."

"And you also heard that they have created the 10 Squads correct," Ashley nodded.

"From what I heard, Blight was assigned to the 7th Squad, and I wanted to join too, but he told me to just go back to doing these jobs until he comes back," Blitz said becoming depressed again.

"O, so that's why you're sad, don't worry, he wanted you to continue with this because he worries or your safety, plus your also still young," Ashley said in a soothing voice.

"I guess your right, and plus, I got to meet up with you again," Blitz smiled.

"Hehe yeah," and the two of them continued walking, catching up on old times.

**Claire**

'I'm sorry, Blight, Blitz. It's my fault you two got hurt.'

Claire was sitting on a bed in a regular looking bedroom and was crying. She had been sobbing for the past hour since she had been brought back to that very same room she had wanted to escape from. Each of the captured was given a room fit for a princess, but when they were brought out, they were not treated like princess. Each room was about the size of any bedroom, one of those cabinets with a mirror, couches, a coffee table, a bed, another cabinet full of clothes made specifically for each girl, and something you probably wouldn't believe a window. It is also that they not only capture pokemon, they also capture human girls.

A couple hours since she been recaptured, and thrown back into that room, not much has happened from where she is. But it seems that now it was her turn. There was a knock on the door, and in came a guy dressed in a black suit.

"Well, well, it seems it's your turn now my dear," he said in an eerie voice, that would give you Goosebumps. Suddenly a Houndoom came in and walked to the guy's side.

The man pulled out a weird little metal ball. He threw it towards Claire and it popped open wrapping around her like a restraint jacket. She already knew the procedure though. She got up from the bed the best she could almost stumbling, and followed the man as he walked out of the room. There was also 1 human girl in her teens and 2 other pokemon, a Pichu, and a Meowth. They were also in the metal restraints.

The Pichu was still young, maybe no more than a year old, also has a scar on right cheek. The Meowth was about 23 Years old, has a scar from a whip along the left side of her body, about 3-4 inches. The girl was probably 15-16, she is wearing red T-shirt and white jeans, she also has a few scars, 1 scar on right cheek, a wire cut along her wrists, and a scar along her back.

The scars meant 1 of 3 things. Either they put up resistance, were tortured, or caused trouble.

The 4 girls were following the man in the black suit down a corridor with doors every couple feet and some branching corridors. The man finally stopped at a double door at the end of the corridor.

"You're late Sebastian!" yelled a little girl, they had entered what looked liked a ballroom. The room was big, and there were a lot of papers all over the floor. From what Claire could see, they were all drawings. But the drawing she was looking down at was vague and light colored.

"Sorry Miss Caroline, 2 of them were putting up a fight."

"Excuses, excuses, WELL I DON'T CARE," she yelled, "you four should remember very well that there is no light punishment here at Lunar Guild," the little girl was maybe about 1213 years old, and was wearing a pink dress.

"Anyways, my brother is in the next room, and do you know where Sara is?"

"I think Sara may be up stairs."

"Ok, I'm gonna head up stairs, o and after your done with brother's errand, can you bring some food?"

"Yes Miss Caroline," he replied almost like a robot.

"Bye bye," and so Caroline went running through the doors.

"Hurry up you four, move it," Sebastian went through the doors, and the four followed as commanded.

They entered what looked like a Fashion Show room with a walkway. And some spotlights were set on center stage.

"Well, it seems that the princesses have returned, and one kitty as well," the voice came from a few rows back.

The four stepped forward and lined up. Another man, with a whip snapped it.

"Not this time my friend, I have a different plan in mind for tonight," the mystery man, brother of Caroline, commanded.

"As you wish Peril," and the man withdrew from his position. And so Caroline's brother named Peril.

"Mismagius come out," with that said, a Mismagius came out from backstage.

The Mismagius flew to his side. "Perfect, seems like tonight's show will be a wonderful event, Mismagius, hypnosis," and so the Mismagius did as was told.

The three pokemon were put the sleep, but the girl did not. She was set in a trance and was unconscious, almost like hypnotism.

"Good, you can go back now Mismagius."

And so the lights were shut off, and became pitch dark. Last thing to be heard, was Peril's laughter. (Think of as an evil villain kind of laughter.)

A/N: and the end for this chapter, sorry for about it being long, didn't want to break it down, especially since these are all in a somewhat same time frame. O and I think the ending for Claire might've been a little bad, but I will try to do my best in the next chapter. O and since this was kinda long, I'll do a little recap.

Blight: is part of 7th Squad, and made rivalry and made some friends with a Blaziken (Julia) and an Absol (Anna).

Blitz: Met with an old friend named Ashley a Luxio and they have set off on job.

Claire: Intro to the evil villains named Lunar Guild (yes I know kinda crappy name, I had nothing else.) Evil mastermind is guy named Peril.

Ok stay tuned for next Chapter to those who read. Bye and Thank you if you help in contributing ideas. And 1 more thing, should I split the chapter into 3, 1 for Blight, Blitz, and Claire, or keep like this?


	6. Chapter 6

**3 years**

**Chapter 6**

Yay up to chapter 6, but sadly, this was merely from my thinking, no one wants to contribute an idea that could continue the story. O well, anyways, on with this chapter and we'll have a 4th person her along with out three main characters: Blight, Blitz and Claire.

**Blight**

Everyone was still chattering but the chatter soon ended when Steel came back with his announcement.

"Alright everyone, I've gotten your teams now, and you will be in teams of 2 to 3 with 2 people from the 1st Squad, Shielders. Also, 2 others from 1st Squad, Shielders will join your group. Me and the leader of Shielders will also be part of the teams. I will call up 1 person and you will get a paper which has your other team mates on it, and the 2 from Shielders," and with that said he began to call up the leaders.

After about 10mins, there were 6 people called up, which means there is 6 other groups since there is also Steel as leader of a group making it 7 total.

The 5 team leaders: Jack (Rampardos), Anna (Absol), Ethan (Electivire), Delilah (Donphan), Austin (Salamance), and Isaac (Rhyperior).

"That is all, you are free to go get your teammates and make sure you know how to work together. Caleb (Magnezone) and Connor (Ambipom), you two are with me," and Steel with Caleb and Connor left.

And with that done, everyone was wondering who they are with. The 6 team leaders went to the front where Steel was and began calling off names. Blight was hoping not to be on Ethan's team and when he heard his name called, he was relieved. It was Anna who called his name, and so he was on Anna's team, along with two others; Hero (Heracross) and Selena (Luxray).

After everyone was finally in their teams they all left each 1 group at a time heading to the North-East Wing to meet with the 1st Squad Shielders and see who their second set of teammates are.

But upon entering the NE Wing everyone would be surprised.

The door opens and 'BAM' everyone gets soaked by a group water gun.

"Welcome, that is one way of greeting those who come to the 1st Squad's Room, and I am leader of 1st Squad Ben (Shuckle)."

"Well this was unexpected," said Jack who was at the front.

"Anyways, I presume you're 7th Squad sent by Steel?"

"Yes Sir," said Delilah.

"Good, I just finished awhile ago having everyone grouped, and the team leaders should have the names of who your other teammates are, just call out the names of one of them and the group will join you," and so the leaders called the names.

Once everyone finished they all left, each group heading to the training grounds to also meet with human teammates.

(Just so to quicken things I'm going to skip the meeting and training stuff here.)

Each team was assigned a room that was on the 3rd Floor of the building so each team was together. Anna's team has reached their room and everyone found a place to rest. But before anyone could fall asleep Anna spoke.

"Everyone, before you go to sleep, we are going to be up at around 7am to see how our team can work together. Especially with 2 Electric types, a Bug type, a Rock type, and a Water Type, we need to try and get this teamwork perfect."

"Yes Ma'am," everyone responded in unison and all plopped in their sleeping area and nodded off to sleep, except for Blight.

Blight was still awake thinking, 'I hope Blitz is fine and isn't mad at me, and Claire, please be safe.' Finally, Blight fell asleep.

(PS. Kinda bad, but I shall focus mostly on Blitz and Claire this Chapter.)

**Blitz**

Blitz and Ashley were chatting along the way to their destination. But things are going to become a bit difficult soon. After about half an hour of walking through the forest and reaching a field filled with flowers, Ashley wanted to rest.

"Wow this place is pretty, lets rest here for awhile."

"Fine, sigh but we need to get going quickly since we still have half a day to go."

"Ok," and so Ashley went into the field to a stream running from a waterfall in the distance.

'She is still the same as before when it comes to these flower filled fields… just like back home,' Blitz thought for awhile, while Ashley was picking some flowers.

While searching the field, Blitz noticed something. It looked like there was a trail like someone walked through here… and the stench of blood lingered on the path.

'This isn't good,' he thought worrying.

Blitz followed the trail and his suspicions were right. At the end of the trail was an injured female Snorunt. And to no surprise, Blitz knew exactly why she was injured, almost the same cuts and bruises that Claire had.

"We have to get her somewhere to heal," Blitz said to himself.

"Ashley over here, come quick," Blitz called out to Ashley who was still down at the stream.

'I wonder what Blitz wants,' she thought. And so she hurried over, and once she sniffed the air with the scent of blood, she was almost scarred.

"Quick we need to bring this girl somewhere to heal."

Once she saw where the scent of blood was coming from, she almost panicked, but realized what she has to do. "Right," and so Blitz lifted the girl up onto Ashley's back and they hurried to the nearest town, which was about 20mins. But it seems their plans to bring her to town safely were not going to happen.

About 5mins after finding the Snorunt girl they came to a wooden bridge. It looked almost like it was going to collapse any moment. But they had to hurry. So they made sure each step wasn't going to suddenly break one by one. But, an unexpected visitor came.

"My my, seems like you found one of our princesses," on the other side of the bridge was 2 Weaviles and a Honchkrow.

"Who are you three, and what do you want?" Ashley said with fear.

"Just hand over the Snorunt girl and we'll leave you unharmed, refuse..." one of the Weaviles said bearing his claws.

'uh-oh, this isn't good' Blitz thought.

"WHO DO YOU THREE WORK FOR?!" Blitz said yelling with anger.

"It wouldn't be fun if we just tell you," the Weavile then stuck out his tongue.

'This isn't good, we got to hurry,' Blitz thought, and they were only ¾ of the way on that dang bridge.

"Hehe we'll be kind enough to let you get off the bridge since we don't want to lose princess there," said the Honchkrow backing about 8 feet back with the 2 Weaviles.

Ashley and Blitz both hurried across off the bridge, they were now on solid ground.

"Good, so now… Hand over the girl," the two Weaviles alternated talking.

"We're not going to hand her over to you guys!" Ashley yelled.

"My my, seems like little girlie here doesn't wanna comply," Honchkrow smirked.

The Weaviles took one step forward, and rushed towards Blitz. Blitz tried to dodge the oncoming attack, but being it 2 on 1, it was impossible. Blitz got double hit by both Weaviles. Blitz was knocked down, and the two Weaviles were about to make their assault towards Ashley. But then, Blitz recovered quickly and blasted a thunder hitting both Weaviles and shocking them, leaving them stunned for a bit.

"Seems like princess's body guard is pretty tough, but let's see how you fair against me," Honchkrow smirking.

"I will give it my all to defend these girls from you guys," Blitz said mustering all his strength.

Blitz tried to hit Honchkrow the best he can, but Honchkrow was just too far.

"Awww is little body guard weak." Honchkrow then dived down going into Aerial Ace, and it made a direct hit.

Blitz got hit and was totally knocked unconscious.

"BLITZ," Ashley yelled out. But then all of a sudden Ashley was put feel asleep. And a Persian came out from the bushes.

"Weakling, Weaviles grab the Luxio as well," Honchkrow said as the Weaviles stun wore off.

"You guys are taking your sweet time," Persian said purring, "also; the Lunar Guild leader wants all those sent out to recapture escaped girls to bring them directly to him."

"Fine," Honchkrow replied without care.

But before they were about to leave the area a Thunder came down on them, but all of them were able to dodge it. They traced the source of the Thunder, and there Blitz was standing in pain.

"What a nuisance," and then Persian used Hypnosis on Blitz. "Little runt, don't mess with Lunar Guild, or else you'll lose those precious too you," Persian said smirking.

'I'm sorry Ashley, I let you down, and now you're lost to them…. The Lunar Guild,' Blitz final thoughts before falling asleep.

(2 hours later)

"Hey, wake up Mr. Sleepy head," came the voice of a girl. And Blitz woke up to see a Chikorita looming over him.

"Ugh, where am I?" Blitz asked trying to it up but still in pain.

"You're at the Sparkle Café; a Weavile brought you here about an hour and a half ago."

But hearing Weavile, he realized about what happened. He had found another victim and they tried to bring her to a nearby town. But, then it hit him, where was Ashley?

"Hey was there any Luxio that was here?" he asked franticly.

"No, I'm afraid not, why?" the Chikorita asked confused.

'Then that means they did take her,' and with that thought a tear dropped down his cheek.

"Hey don't cry, whatever is making you sad can't be that bad," the Chikorita said trying to cheer Blitz up.

"Anyways, my name is Mabel, what about you?" Mabel asked cheerfully.

Wiping away his tears Blitz regained composure, "My name is Blitz."

"Well Blitz, I brought you some food and its dark outside, so you can stay here for the night and recover, if you need anything we'll be down stairs," Mabel turned around and headed for the door.

Before Mabel closed the door behind her Blitz said one last thing, "Thank you for letting me stay here."

Mabel turned around and just smiled, then closed the door without a word.

'What am I going to do now, Lunar Guild took that Snorunt girl, I won't be able to finish the job, and on top of that… I let them take Ashley away,' with that final thought, Blitz tried to go sleep.

**Claire**

After the lights had been shut off, the girls were brought back to the Ballroom where Caroline was. The girls were lined up against the wall. After about 10mins, a Houndoom and 2 Weaviles came in with a Human girl and 2 female pokemon, a Smoochum and a Illumise. All three of them were asleep as well. And then shortly after came Honchkrow and 2 Weaviles came in with the Snorunt girl and Ashley the Luxio.

"My my, seems like you guys have got some other princesses to add."

Peril came into the Ballroom from the Show room. Three other guys were behind him, all in business suits.

"Seems like those goody two shoes tried to save another girl huh?" Peril Smirked

"Hehe, seems like they won't learn will they, try to save someone that escaped from here, they will have one of theirs taken as well," laughed one of the guys in a business suit behind Peril.

"We'll need at least 3 more Human girls, and then we'll need to get them ready for the show," said the second guy in a business suit.

"Sebastian, bring 3 more of the girls from… the 3rd floor," Peril ordered.

"Yes Peril Sir," and so Sebastian head out through the doors.

"Almost 10pm, the show will be a wonderful one tonight," Peril and the other business suit guys smirked.

Another person dressed like Sebastian came in, "Mr. Demo, and Mr. Gardez, you have phone calls, please follow me to the phones."

"Well, seems like you two have a phone call right now, follow Wallace to the phones," Peril directed two of the men.

Two of the business suit guys followed Wallace out of the room.

The third Business suit guy that was in the room had a call on his cell phone. He answered it and just said "Mmhmm," without saying much else. After the call ended and he put away the cell phone, Peril spoke, "so what was the call for, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Seems like one of my thieves has crossed paths with that Dark Thunder thief."

"Don't worry about him right now; these girls need to be prepared for their show."

"I wonder what the customers are looking for this time."

"We'll see once we get the message."

At this time Claire and the other girls had woken up, and Sebastian came in with 3 human girls walking in front.

"Well, seems like the hypnosis wore off, guess it doesn't last long since Mismagius isn't strong."

"The guests have arrived," one of the butlers came in saying formally.

"Well, seems like they are early, no matter, get these girls set and bring them in. I'm going to go greet the guests," and so Peril left to the room the guests were in.

End Chapter 6

A/N: Dam this is hard for me to think of how things should go now Anyways, I am going to stray away from the direct characters to bring in some others, and for those who read, give an idea to add on to the story.


End file.
